


Hallelujah

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: A little, M/M, Slow Build, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not a victory march. // Based on the song by Leonard Cohen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be about one part of the song and it will have one parallel with the song itself. This chapter is about them finding out their love and the composing of the Hallelujah, described in the song, as being their love.

The subtle light coming from the streets makes a small shadow in the dark room. It’s late in the night; the mug on the nightstand, once filled with hot cocoa, is already empty. The sheets were pushed to the end of the bed and the unsettled body was trying to find the best position to get some sleep, a task that seemed impossible. The whole house is silent, how couldn’t it be? Vegard is alone there. No sounds of a key opening the door, no signs of cars pulling over to drop his brother, not a single distress of the seemingly peaceful night. He finally gave up on trying to close his eyes and go find his dreams, simply sitting straight on the bed. Why was he so worried anyway? Bard went out with his friends, a normal thing to do. His brain thought these words over and over but the beating of his heart told him otherwise, as well as the profuse sweat on his body and the nervous tapping of his fingers on the mattress.  
  
This night was different because he was taken with jealousy in the moment he saw Bard lingering the hug when greeting one of his friends. Vegard simply waved goodbye at the door, but his insides were burning with rage. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about his brother, but he could barely help it. He didn’t understand why and though the year, he thought about it less and less; he accepted it. Maybe it was the golden strands of hair falling on his face when woke up, or the look in the water blue eyes when they accidentally met their gazes. Maybe it wasn’t about the outside, but about the beautiful and cheerful personality, just the way everything he did was like music to him, a perfect and well-arranged symphony he could never stop listening. The way Bard was the ray of light and high note on Vegard’s dark and low days. He wasn’t going to understand it, he didn’t want to anymore. The curiosity went from the reason to the consequence: could Bard love him back in the same way?  
  
The thoughts of everything they would do together filled Vegard’s mind in moment such as this. He could easily get lost on thinking about summer days with shared kisses, or winter nights with lingering hugs… like the one he gave to that woman. His mind quickly fell in his darkest thoughts, of losing his brother to anyone, or losing his brother at all. He couldn’t bear to even think about this, especially not right now. He shook his head making his hair messier than it already was, and got up on a jump. He didn’t plan to do anything, he just wanted to trick his mind and get it out of the gutter. Vegard decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to drink, since he didn’t see a chance of sleeping any time soon.  
  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the first beverage he saw; luckily it was an alcoholic one. He cracked the beer can open and rested his lower back on the sink. He left out a heavy sigh after the first swig of beer was swallowed and stood there in the dark, arms crossed, eyelids heavy and the weight of all the worry because of Bard making his shoulders fall. In the middle of his wandering, he finally heard a car stopping in the front of his house. One voice murmured something Vegard couldn’t get and Bard did the same; the car went rushing away without any goodbyes being said. Bard opened the door no really minding if his brother would be up or if would wake up with the sound of wooden door being hit. Vegard laughed at the unconcern his brother usually had when he got home late; he would always slam the door and Vegard would always wake up with that sound.  
  
\-- Late, huh? – Vegard said, leaning on the kitchen’s doorframe when Bard was passing through. He didn’t look happy and wasn’t even scared by his brother suddenly showing up at the kitchen when he should’ve been in bed already. Bard looked at Vegard’s face, his eyes showed weariness and a little bit of anger. Vegard returned the look with a quizzical expression and furrowed brows.  
  
\-- Something happened. – Bard said. He closed his eyes for a bit and tilted his head back, taking courage to say it. – I got into a fight.  
  
\-- You look very clean to someone who has been in a fight. – Vegard said looking up and down at his brother. He couldn’t help but thinking how good his Bard looked in that V neck black shirt, the tight jeans and classic Hummels on his feet. His eyes accidentally lingered on his arm muscles, his slender fingers, his pants… He forgot he was looking at Bard because of supposed fight marks and not for pure appreciation.  
  
\-- It was verbal. – he turned and went to his room, that was right next to Vegard’s. Vegard let the beer can in the counter and followed his brother after a few moments, only to get to the image of his brother changing clothes. Damn, he couldn’t always look that good, could he? Focus, Vegard.  
  
\-- Tell me. – he said sitting in the big bed in front of him, his back on the backboard and legs stretched out. It was big enough for both of them, Vegard wouldn’t be bothering anyone by being there, and he knew Bard wouldn’t bother him if he joined.  
  
\-- I rejected that girl from earlier. – Bard actually joined his brother on the bed, lying beside him with closed eyes. He only had his boxers on, while Vegard was with a loose blue pajama shirt. He was glad his brother couldn’t see his eyes focused on the body beside him, scanning him and saving that sight, even if he was already familiar with it. -- She got all pissed off and we got into a fight, she called me names, I called her names… I’m just very tired of her shit.  
  
Bard sighed heavily and opened his eyes. He caught Vegard looking at his thighs for less than a second, when he looked away a little embarrassed. Bard smiled a little and sat straight beside Vegard. Bard loved to look at Vegard’s face, seeing all that features that were the complete opposite from his, all utterly beautiful. The black curls and the chocolate eyes Vegard had always made him think he wasn’t the “good looking brother”, but Bard always thought otherwise. He had the common blonde hair/blue eyes kind of face, it was boring to him; Vegard was different, exotic and unique to him. Vegard was something else. His face and body harmonized with his, as if he was the treble and his brother was the most needed bass. They fit and completed each other in a way they could barely understand.  
  
\-- The funny thing was why I rejected her. – Bard said breaking the silence.  
  
\-- Why you did it? – Vegard said, looking at his brother. They locked their eyes once they met and stayed lost looking at each other’s faces. It was so normal for them to hold up their look for that long but now they could see they weren’t just making a brother connection with their eyes. Each feature looked new, even if they had already seen it a thousand times or more.  
  
Bard leaned closer to Vegard without a warning. His hands were suddenly on Vegard’s thigh and neck, each one of them with the softest touch. Bard thought his brother would flinch at the very moment, but he didn’t; he stood still on his place, waiting for the next move. It wasn’t the first time they were that close, it wasn’t the first time they shared so many skin-to-skin touch but it felt like the first time. All the sensations that the closeness brought were new, and all because they felt the same way. Both of them felt their chest burning, their lips longing for the other’s lips, their minds and hearts filled with the most unbrotherly feelings.  
  
The lips were sealed after a few seconds that felt like years to both of them. “Why is this happening? Why today? Why now?” was all that Vegard could think for a moment, but after he felt the grip of Bard’s hands on his tight, all the why’s and but’s went away; he could only enjoy the moment. Their lips and tongues worked in synch, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as they never did was the most pure and genuine feeling they have ever felt. They forgot about the blood bonding they shared, they forgot who they were; they could only focus on being with each other in that way. They shared that kiss for minutes, centuries in the lovers’ minds.  
  
In that moment, the moment they lips were apart and all they were left was the sweet taste and candy memories, they felt like they had created a new life. They didn’t felt guilty or anything bad; they felt happier than ever, warm and fulfilled. Their own way to please each other and themselves could be seen as sick and twisted for most, but for them was beautiful, was art, it was… music. The bass and the treble, the violin and the cello; music they had created together, art they could perform together. Their love was more than the simplicity of brotherly or soulmates bond. If each bond was a simple chord, theirs was the whole symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I'm doing my best to convey this idea I had. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
